Senseless
by dxkxj
Summary: I miss you... the violet eyed man said to the blonde...


Senseless sex; what more do you want.

"I miss you Krad," the normally cocky thief said, watching the blonde's reaction to his confession. Krad just stared at him. He looked suspiciously at the thief but only found truth in his eyes, no deception, no lies, only longing. Krad stepped closer and stared down at him.

"What are you trying to pull thief?" he asked softly in his ear.

"Nothing! I…" Dark started to say but was cut short when Krad placed his cool lips over his.

Krad pulled away before it got to much for the thief " Is this what you missed Dark? Us…?" Krad breathed into his ear.

"Oh… Krad…" he hissed as the blonde bit his neck.

"This? Or this?" he asked licking his way up to tug on Dark's earlobe with his teeth.

"Ugh… Krad no… please…" Dark begged trying to pull away but Krad wouldn't let him.

"Or maybe it was this hmmm?" Krad said his hand trailing down Dark's chest then up the inside of his shirt to pinch a brown nub. Dark sighed getting weak in the knees, but was brought to full attention as Krad's knee found it's way in between his legs. He shuttered closing his eyes at the torturous pleasure when Krad smirked. "I knew it was that, that you missed most," he whispered seductively. Dark's eyes shot open at the comment and shoved Krad away. Krad looked at him in confusion as he stood breathing hard. "What the fuck got in your head Mousy? I'm giving you what you want and you push me away, I'll never understand what goes through that head of yours…" Krad grumbled and turned away to leave.

"No Krad! Wait please…" Dark yelled and Krad stopped before he took flight into the night.

"Why should I Mousy? What more could you possibly want from me?" Krad growled and flapped his wings once but Dark jumped after him and caught him around the waist and kept him planted on the ground. "What?" Krad asked acidly.

"Don't go…" Dark whispered softly.

"Why?"

Dark didn't say anything but turned Krad around to face him. Krad looked confusedly on at him and Dark moved up and kissed Krad's lips. Krad didn't want to respond but couldn't help himself and kissed back. Dark pulled away holding Krad's face in his hands as he looked at him. "Krad… I miss _you. _I miss being near you. It's not just what you can give me, or I can give you, it's not even your body that I want, although I do love it, it's…" Dark paused resting his head on Krad's chest listening to his heart beat. "It's this, right in there that I want." Dark said softly patting Krad's chest over his heart. "I want to be with you all the time, I want you to love me like I love you." Dark sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek and he nestled his head into Krad's chest again.

Krad stared confusedly down at the soft purple mass of hair in front of him before putting a hand on Dark's shoulder and one under his chin lifting his head up so he could look at him. "Dark, I'm sorry… I should have listened to you and what you were trying to tell me. I miss you too…" Krad whispered so softly Dark could barely hear it.

Dark smiled and moved closer kissing Krad's lips softly and Krad kissed back kindly.

Their kiss deepened as they moved closer still and Krad grabbed Dark around the waist and scooped his legs into his other arm and shot up into the sky. They continued kissing as Krad suspended them above the park and broke it "Hang on tight lover" he whispered and flew off toward his apartment. Dark had loosely slung his arms around Krad's neck and was kissing any bit of flesh his mouth could come in contact with on the blonde. Krad eventually landed soundlessly on Satoshi's balcony and carried Dark inside.

"You can let me down now Krad" Dark tried to tell him, but he only received a mischievous smile, foreign to the face it was on.

"No, I don't think I want to just yet." Krad grinned and took Dark down to the bedroom. He gently set him on the bed and crawled on top of his slim form leaning down to him. "Finally I have you all to myself again," Krad smirked and attacked Dark's neck with his mouth.

"_Ahhh_!" Dark cried loving Krad's bites to his neck, that was going to be hard to explain to Emiko… "Krad…" Dark hissed putting his hands in the beautiful blonde locks.

"I see your interests haven't changed much my Dark-chan." Krad whispered huskily and tore at the nuisance of a shirt Dark was wearing. The shirt was carelessly ripped apart within seconds and strewn to the floor.

"Krad, my shirt… Ahhh!" Dark started to complain but Krad sucked on a pert nipple

"Maybe you should just invest in some tear away clothes then Dark. Or you don't have to wear anything at all, it would make my job so much easier." Krad smirked for a moment and returned to his previous undertaking.

"No, I couldn't do that now. You taking my clothes off is half the fun!"

"Then quite complaining" Krad growled and raptured his lips in an even more powerful kiss. After a couple minutes of relentless kissing and neither willing to lose to the other Krad broke away for air and looked down at the panting beauty below him. "Will you let me show you something?" he asked huffing.

"Yes… what?" Dark breathed.

"I'm going to show you how much _I_ love youand then you can decide if it's the same" Krad whispered and slipped a hand into Dark's pants, eliciting a moan from the man.

Deep violet eyes bored into golden ones and gave him a look of pure adoration and love. He didn't say anything, but put his arms around Krad's neck again and pulled him to speak in his ear. "Do anything you want baby, I'm all yours," he said seductively.

"I already knew that." Krad said cockily into his ear teething the sensitive flesh. Dark groaned as Krad's hand moved at a fast pace now along his hard cock.

"Krad…" Dark moaned the others name. Krad removed his hand to undo Dark's pants to gain more access to the thing he desired, making Dark moan his name in as many ways possible…(insert evil laugh here). Therefore giving Dark an even better hand job than he'd just experienced. Dark whimpered at the momentary lose of Krad's skilled hand but as cool air hit his heated cock he hissed and Krad covered it again with his hot hand. Krad stroked him slow and torturous at first only picking up the pace when Dark had settled down and was only moaning for more instead of bucking his erection into his hand for more attention. If Dark could endure he'd get more, simple as that. Krad had worked it up to a hard and fast tempo, his hand wrapped around Dark's length and Dark was crying out. "Krad! Please… I'm gonna… hhuuu… I'm gonna come!" Dark yelled as Krad almost immediately stopped all hand movement. He looked at the strained face of his lover and Dark opened his tightly shuteyes to look up at Krad in confusion. "Wha… Why did you stop?" he asked about to cry from the complete lose of Krad's hand.

"I can't have you coming so soon lover, I don't even have my clothes off yet." Krad pouted with an evil grin appearing. Dark watched Krad sit up and remove his shirt slowly; unsnapping buttons with such grace he should be in sex videos. 'Now that's an idea…' Dark thought and reached up tracing the muscled lines on Krad's stone chest. Krad slipped off the silk shirt and tossed it carelessly across the room, landing on a chair in the corner. "How much practice do you have at that?" Dark asked in awe at his accurate aim, but forgot the question entirely as Krad leaned his hard body down on Dark's again.

"Not a lot, I don't normally have a reason to throw my clothes off, but for you of course." Krad smirked and started removing his pants, Dark couldn't watch this, it was just too sexy to not be involved in. He reached up slowly not to startle Krad, and gently touched his hand. Krad looked up at him with mild amusement on his face, "You want to?" he asked smiling trying to hold back a chuckle.

Dark nodded innocently and Krad let him, holding his hands up out of his way. Dark grinned; he hadn't done this in a long ass time. One because of obvious reasons, him and Krad always fighting, and two Krad never let anybody take his clothes off for him except if he was in the mode for it, and apparently he was tonight. Dark's grin got bigger as he pealed away the skin tight leather, wanting to see Krad again, it had been far to long. He yanked on the pants till they fell free and slid to his knees, and he saw it. Krad was still as huge as he remembered; the gently pulsing flesh in front of his face was a sight to see. He slowly touched it and it twitched at his touch, Krad letting out the smallest sigh imaginable, but Dark still heard it. He swiftly sat up pulling his naked form from under Krad to pull said blonde down on the bed, where he had laid previously. Krad was shocked by this sudden turn of events and began to sit up in anger; he was never topped by anyone! "Dark… Ahh!" Krad growled, as Dark's hot mouth encased his length. Dark slowly took more into his mouth, having Krad's entire man rod in his throat. Krad was writhing and twisting at the pleasure Dark gave him. Dark licked the very sensitive underside of his length, receiving a groan of satisfaction from the blonde. He pulled away slowly till only Krad's tip was in his mouth he sucked on it, tasting pre-cum, and god how he loved that taste of Krad on his tongue. He let Krad's hard member rest from the intrusion, having swelled even larger during it's blow job, and kissed it softly, He leaned down further burying his face in Krad's crouch now, to play with his sacs. Krad could not take this much more, he'd end up in the same position he had Dark in earlier, how fair was that? He grabbed Dark's hair roughly and Dark whimpered in pain, (he hated getting his hair pulled), Krad brought his head up and kissed his lips hard and demanding. "You have such a skilled mouth." Krad commented between breaths.

"I save it all for you." Dark grinned

"I can tell," Krad mumbled and flipped Dark under him one final time. "Your gonna love this." He smirked his hand trailing down Dark's body grazing his member to get him going again, till he reached Dark's tight entrance. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready for you." Dark grinned even wider as Krad inserted a finger into him and he hissed, at the pain it caused him. Krad stretched the violet haired man getting three fingers in, Dark having managed not to scream at the contact he hadn't had in such a long time. Krad almost began to doubt his inability to make Dark scream for him anymore when he found what he'd been searching for. Dark's pleasure spot was so very far inside of him, and Krad was just being too nice to him, that's all. His finger delved again and his findings were confirmed (it sounds more like an archeological dig than friggen sex). Dark cried in pleasure as Krad caressed his prostate. He kept it up a little longer till he was sure Dark was ready for him. He removed his hand and Dark whined at the loss, and Krad positioned himself at Dark's entrance, his member desperately seeking the tightness Dark would supply. "I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back much once I start Dark, are you sure?"

"Yes, take me." Dark moaned and Krad pushed into him. He cried at the pain of Krad's huge penis shoving into him and gripped Krad's shoulders digging his nails into his shoulder blades painfully. Krad winced knowing his back would be a bit bloody when this was said and done but didn't mind, Dark would have to hold on for his life if that was what it meant, because he wouldn't be satisfied till Dark was screaming his name.

Krad pushed into him slowly and out again, not to cause Dark too much pain, which didn't appear to be working out so well, as Dark cried out scratching his back harder.

"I'm sorry Dark, but please try to bare it." Krad asked pushing himself in more. Dark mewled and wrapped his legs around Krad's waist pushing on his ass with his heels to make him go in further. "Dark? I thought…" Krad started but Dark brought his face to his kissing him harshly.

"I really want you to fuck me. So do it real hard kay?" Dark rasped out his voice low and husky. Krad looked at him with wide eyes and it finally sunk in, he wasn't in any pain that little… Krad growled and pounded himself into Dark and Dark cried in ecstasy. "Yes! More Krad-chan… Ah!" Dark moaned driving Krad harder. Dark shouted particularly loud after a series of hard thrusts and Krad watched his face; it was contorted in bliss and pain. He settled himself down for a moment.

"You allright?" he huffed.

Dark cringed a little and opened his eyes. "Yeah, don't stop please, I need you." Dark told him and Krad grinned beginning to thrust into him again. Dark hummed deep in his throat, loving the rhythm of Krad pounding his body into his as he was then pounding into the soft bed under him. Krad began tracing lines on Dark's body with the tips of his fingers, making Dark writhe in pleasure at the shivers going through him from those soft heated hands. Krad smiled a little, knowing he was the only one who'd see this ever so cocky thief in such a submissive state. His hand moved further and caressed Dark's cock again. Dark cried out loudly, oh how he loved it when Krad touched him like that. Krad continued his thrusts harder being driven by Dark's voice, which came in harsh pants, and he started saying his name in a chant. " Krad!" Dark cried again and bucked his hips to meet Krad. Krad moaned wanting this from Dark, that's what he wanted all along! Their bodies moved together faster and rapidly in a course erotic dance, and Krad leaned over Dark claiming his lips again. They kissed harshly seeking dominance over the other. Dark was fighting a lot harder for it than Krad was being on bottom and all but a hard thrust ended that and he gasped losing any gain he had on the blonde. "Krad!!" he screamed the man's name.

"Come on baby, Come for me." Krad hissed pounding more knowing he was hitting Dark's sweet spot. "I want to hear your sweet voice say my name."

"Ahh! Uhn… Krad!" Dark moaned loudly with a lack of breath and Krad hit him again with that pleasure and he was gone. "Krad!!" he screamed letting himself go, his seed drenching Krad's abdomen and his own. Krad sighed a long satisfied sigh, Dark's insides closing in on him, making him come to his climax as well. He released his seed in Dark's willing body, and held himself up on his hands to keep from showing any weakness in Dark's presence. He huffed his eyes closed tightly as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to rest. "You don't have to be all macho about everything do you?" Dark whispered running a hand through the silky blonde hair and down Krad's pale sweaty back. "Thank you Krad…" Dark said softly into his ear.

Krad only smiled as he rested in Dark's arms, his head on his chest. After a bit catching his breath he raised his head and rested his forehead against Dark's.

"Your such a beautiful man" Krad told him and kissed his lips softly. Dark returned the kiss, putting his hands on either side of Krad's face. They broke the kiss breathing deeply, and watched each other in the silence. Krad smiled a little and dropped his head away from Dark's admiring gaze.

"What? Is something wrong?" Dark asked confused.

"No, nothing's wrong at all. Do you believe me now?"

"What? Oh! Yes, I knew you loved even before though…"

"Really? How?"

"It was just in your eyes, I've always known, even when you didn't. Love is something that just shows through people no matter what kind of mask they try to wear." Dark smiled a tear falling down his cheek. Krad reached up and brushed it away.

"You're a very good judge of character Dark. And I do really love you, more than life itself."

"Me too!" Dark said happily and hugged Krad to him tightly. He let go and Krad removed himself from him rolling to his side and raised an arm and Dark snuggled into his chest and Krad rested his arm over him pulling the blankets to cover them and they fell asleep together.

Oh! Now wasn't that cute and sadistic all at the same time?! Hope you liked it! I can't seem to write anything else of worth but this crap…


End file.
